The invention relates to high stability, ultra-high frequency oscillators using an active element coupled by a transmission line to a dielectric resonator having a very low temperature coefficient.
In the case of frequencies exceeding 1 GHz, the active element of such oscillators can either be a diode or a transistor.
The advantages resulting from the use of a transistor are a higher power, a better efficiency and a greater possibility of integration onto a single substrate of the system formed by the active element and the remainder of the oscillator.
However, construction is more complex and the cost price can be too high for consumer use, such as television reception by satellite.